A Fallen Feather
by sunshineXO
Summary: The Flock tries not only to survive, but to save the world. Please R&R!


I do not own any of these characters, James Patterson does

_I do not own any of these characters, James Patterson does. I would like to thank him for creating these wonderful characters for fans like us to use! _

With a loud yell, Nudge unfurled her wings and jumped off the cliff. She was followed by The Gasman, Angel, and Iggy with joyful screams of their own. Fang walked slowly to the edge of the rock. His fourteen foot wingspan almost touched the opposite ends of the cave.

One by one, I watched my flock circling in the air, waiting for me to join them. I took a deep breath and kicked off from the dusty floor. My wings carried me powerfully into the sky and to my awaiting flock.

I watched Fang down below back up and take a running start to the edge of the cliff. His movements were so graceful they took my breath away.

"Where to, Max?" Angel said sweetly. Total wriggled in her arms. "Can we go somewhere _fun_ and away from anyone who wants to _kill _us?" Total whined. I rolled my eyes. But the little Scottie dog did have a point. Who wouldn't want to find a safe, fun place to get some R&R?

"I kinda like Washington." I didn't have any place where I specifically needed to be, but Washington sounded like a good idea at the time.

"Oh! I love that place! Remember when we saw those cute shoes and hot tops? That was awesome! There was also that really yummy restaurant, and we saw all those landmarks and stuff…." If I hadn't put my hand over Nudge's mouth she probably could've said enough to fill a thick book about our past trip to Washington, DC.

"Angel, why don't you give me Total," I reached over and took the dog from Angel who was too tiny to carry him for long. Total gave me a lick, I groaned inwardly. A smirk was plastered on Fangs face. When I gave him a look that could kill, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's move it guys," I turn in midair and started to fly north. Total nestled deeper in my jacket. The others followed in a V formation. _Just like real birds, _I thought of course, that's what we almost were.

We bird-kids were two percent avian, ninety eight percent human being. Other than the wings, slender bird bones, air sacks, and an odd assortment of 'super powers' we were just like normal kids. We can dream can't we?

I'm sure you normal kids out there only have to worry about your next history test, lucky you. Usually, the flock has to worry about what we're going to _eat _and if we actually can get foodAnd of course we have to find out parents, escape from people who are trying to kill us, save the world, the usual.

"Max? I'm hungry." Gazzy's voice piped up from behind me. The last meal we had was early afternoon yesterday. And let me tell you, mutants needed _a lot_ more food than you measly humans. "Okay guys, let's head down. Look for a cheap fast food place or dumpster. Anything that we can afford will do." Thanks to the credit card the voice had led me too, we had money. Not a lot, but enough for a couple kids to eat.

I spotted a McDonalds below and whistled to signal the flock. We also spied a forest near the McDonalds and headed down to it.

After a not so smooth landing, I pulled in my wings tightly and pulled on my windbreaker. I waited for the rest of the flock and put Total on the ground. He stretched his legs and yawned. "Boy am I ready for some chow," he said.

Nudge landed a few moments later followed by Iggy, Angel, Fang, and the Gasman. Nudge took Iggy's hand and they headed towards me. I led the way through the trees and across the road to the McDonalds.

Angel held the door open for all of us and we entered the restaurant. The place was nearly empty, except for some tired parents with their herds of six year olds.

I took out our money and went to the counter. "Can I get three double cheeseburgers, three orders of large fries, two apple pies, and two large Cokes?" The lady tried not to act surprised at my large order. I could tell she wanted to say something, but a lot of food costs a lot of money so she didn't.

I waited off to the side of the counter as the rest of my flock ordered. I paid and we waited patiently for our food. Finally it came and we brought it too an empty table near the back exit.

We all bit delightedly into our hot lunches. I drained my soda quickly. "That's the stuff," I whimpered at I sank into my second cheeseburger. Fang nodded in agreement as he started his third order of chicken.

Nudge slurped loudly on her soda and picked up a french-fry. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and brushed the crumbs off my jeans. I sucked on my sticky apply fingers while the others finished up.

We dumped our trash and headed out the door. We were about the cross the street when a large Hummer screeched into sight. It stopped with a squeal in front of us and the tinted window started rolling down. A couple of handsome men smiled at us from inside the car. _Oh, no. Not here, please. _The men looked like male models and smiled at us with gleaming teeth.

"Hello children." The Eraser said, getting out of the car.

**Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
